El Destino nos Unió
by REX RS6
Summary: El destino es algo que se tiene escrito desde el nacimiento, pero esta historia relatara, como dos personas reescribieron su destino, juntos. Tras conocerse en un torneo y volverse a encontrar tiempo despues, Trunks y Pan harán lo imposible por cambiar su destino, quien a pesar de ser el mismo que los unió, tratara de separarlos. ¿Podrán triunfar contra el destino? TxP
1. Aquel Encuentro El Inicio de Todo

_**Se dice que nadie puede escapar de su destino, que este está escrito desde que uno nace. Pero no siempre es así. Un claro ejemplo es esta historia, donde cada uno luchara por reescribir su destino, haciendo del amor su principal hazaña. **_

El planeta Tierra es un lugar pacífico, rodeado de mucha vida. La tecnología dio un gran paso gracias a la existencia de la Corporación Capsula, la empresa líder en el mundo. Su tecnología, como su nombre lo dice, se basa en las capsulas, pequeños sistemas capaces de almacenar grandes objetos en su interior. La familia a cargo de tan maravillosa empresa, es la familia Brief, creadora de esa tecnología, sus integrantes: el Dr. Brief, creador de la empresa y principal inventor de las capsulas; Sra. Bunny Brief, esposa del creador, llena de vida, fanática de los dulces y portadora de una sonrisa eterna; Bulma Brief, hija de los nombrados anteriormente, inteligente sin duda, portadora de una gran belleza; Vegeta Ouji, esposo de Bulma, experto y excampeón de artes marciales; Trunks Brief, hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, gran promesa de inventor y peleador; y Bra Brief, hermana menor de Trunks, de gran carácter y hermosa como su madre.

Pero también, existen las artes marciales, las cuales son practicadas por casi toda la humanidad. La empresa de lucha más famosa, se llama ''Escuela de Artes Marciales Dragón''. La familia que lo dirige es la familia Son, sus integrantes: Son Gokú, fundador de la escuela y actual campeón; Milk Ox, esposa de Gokú y gran arte marcialista en sus tiempos; Son Gohan, hijo de Gokú y Milk, Investigador reconocido a nivel mundial; Videl Satán, esposa de Gohan, hija de un excampeón; Son Goten, hermano menor de Gohan, a pesar de su corta edad, es muy hábil en las artes marciales; Son Pan, hija de Gohan, fanática de las peleas, poseedora de un gran carácter así como también de una gran inocencia.

Estas familias son conocidas a nivel mundial por sus respectivos logros. Y estas mismas, serán los protagonistas de esta historia.

Hoy era el día del 26 Torneo de Artes Marciales, el cual se realiza cada cuatro años. En las montañas Paoz, hogar de la familia Son, estos se encontraban desayunando felices, ya que por primera vez, la menor de ellos, Pan, participaría en el Torneo, en la categoría infantil. También Goten lo haría, cada uno con una edad de seis y nueve años respectivamente.

-¿Estas emocionada pequeña?

-Por supuesto abuelito, ¡me esforzaré al máximo!

-Así se habla Panny- dijo su madre, Videl. –Sé que llegaras a las finales.

-¡Gracias mami!

-Goten, tú también da tu mejor esfuerzo- le dijo su padre.

-¡Claro! Incluso, tal vez, llegue a enfrentarme a Pan.

-Eso sería divertido tío.

Milk y Gohan, también animaron a sus respectivos hijos, incentivándoles a esforzarse al máximo. Goten y Pan estaban muy emocionados, ellos participarían por primera vez y estaban dispuestos a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Gokú estaba orgulloso, su hijo y su nieta tenían talento para las artes marciales, y el que ellos, por su cuenta, quisieran entrar al torneo lo ponía feliz. Gohan también fue entrenado por él, pero se dedicó más a los estudios, ya que su madre así lo había educado.

Después de desayunar, entrenar un poco en el espacioso jardín, y almorzar juntos de nuevo, la familia Son partió con rumbo a las Islas de la Capital del Sur, sede del Torneo de ese año.

En la Capital del Oeste, la familia Brief era testigo del entrenamiento que llevaban padre e hijo en el jardín. Trunks tenía diez años, y a pesar de eso, tenía una gran resistencia a los entrenamientos de su padre, Vegeta. El pelinegro, había entrenado a su hijo desde los cuatro años, porque vio potencial en él, y aunque no lo admitiese, estaba orgulloso de él. Bulma igual, no solo era fuerte físicamente, sino que demostraba una gran inteligencia a pesar de su edad, ya que lograba resolver ecuaciones extremadamente difíciles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Trunks, aunque estuviese rodeado de lujos, no era muy caprichoso y siempre ayudaba a los que tenían problemas.

-Hoy participaras por primera vez en el torneo, más vale que ganes.

-Lo sé papá, descuida, ¡No te defraudaré!

Padre e hijo siguieron con su entrenamiento, siendo punto de atracción para el resto de la familia Brief. Pasado el entrenamiento y el almuerzo, todos disponían a ir al lugar del torneo.

-¡Apúrense! ¡Se nos hace tarde!- gritó Bulma, quien junto a Bra y sus padres, ya estaban en la aeronave.

-¡Espéranos mamá! ¡Ya vamos!- respondió el peli-lila saliendo del interior de la casa junto a su padre, corriendo hasta su transporte.

Con la familia ya lista, alzaron el vuelo y despegaron hacia la Capital del Sur.

Podía apreciarse un extenso tumulto de gente, sin duda alguna, el Torneo era una gran atracción para toda la humanidad. Los Son, después de haber inscrito a Goten y Pan, se encontraban buscando los vestidores.

-¿No preguntaste donde se encontraban Gokú?- la paciencia se le acababa a Milk, sus palabras eran fuente de ello.

-No… me olvide preguntar- respondió poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y riendo suavemente, costumbre que tenía desde que era un infante.

-Papá, iré a preguntar a algún encargado, no se muevan de aquí- ordenó el hijo mayor yendo con rumbo desconocido, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Espero que no tarde…

Tal como lo dijo Gohan, ellos no se movieron de ahí hasta que el apareciera. Ya llevaban diez minutos allí parados y el tiempo para que inicie el torneo se acababa. Gokú sintió un pequeño tirón de la parte trasera de su gi azul, y al voltearse, pudo apreciar a una mujer de más o menos su edad, con el pelo celeste. Esta le preguntó:

-Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde están los vestidores?

-Lo siento, tampoco lo sabemos, mi hijo fue a preguntar, si gusta puede esperar hasta que él llegue.

-Está bien.

Justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, la familia de la mujer apareció tras ella, preguntando si ya había conseguido la información. Pero Gokú se quedó mirando al que parecía ser el esposo de aquella mujer, cuando supo quién era, grito su nombre con mucha energía.

-¡Vegeta!

-Ehhh?... ¿¡Kakarotto?!

Ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente incontables segundos, para que después Gokú abrazara al más bajo efusivamente.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Vegeta! Se ve que no creciste mucho desde la secundaria jajaja.

-¡Cállate insecto! ¡Tú sigues igual de idiota!

-Disculpa cariño, pero ¿Quién es él?

-Ehh?...Déjame presentártelo Milk. Su nombre es Vegeta Ouji, fuimos a la secundaria juntos, es un gran amigo mío- esbozando una sonrisa, Gokú paso un brazo por los hombros de su viejo amigo.

-¡¿Quién dijo que era tu amigo, insecto?!

Vegeta recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Bulma y la esposa de Gokú, así que se calló un momento.

-Mi nombre es Bulma Brief, mucho gusto- haciendo una reverencia, se presentó ante la familia Son –Y él- haciendo referencia a Vegeta –Es mi esposo, perdonen sus malos modales. Él es mi hijo Trunks, hoy participara por primera vez en el torneo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Trunks haciendo una reverencia.

-Descuida, mi nombre es Milk Ox, soy la esposa de Gokú y ella es mi nuera, Videl.

-Gusto en conocerlos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No sabía que tenías un hijo Vegeta! ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¡Suéltame! Tiene diez.

-Es solo un año mayor que Goten, creo que se llevaran bien.

Mientras la pareja de amigos discutía, Trunks se quedó mirando fijamente a Goten, quien solo le sonreía, este se presentó y afirmo que también participaría por vez primera en tan famoso torneo. Trunks se sorprendió, al parecer, junto a Goten, serían los menores en toda la categoría infantil. Luego dirigió su mirada a Pan, quedó encantado, esa niña parecía muy inocente, además de que como toda niña a esa edad, era muy tierna.

-Yo me llamo Pan ¡Son Pan! ¡Tengo seis años! ¡Mucho gusto!- dijo enérgica la pequeña, extendiéndole su suave mano al hijo de Vegeta. Este le devolvió el gesto un tanto nervioso, a parte de su familia, no hablaba con casi ninguna chica.

-Pan también participara en el torneo- dijo Gokú sorprendiendo a la familia Brief.

Trunks, junto a sus padres, no podían creer que una niña de seis años participara en el torneo, era inconcebible. Trunks sabía que lucharía contra ella y no quería hacerle daño. Y para sorpresa de los Brief, después de que Gokú dijera eso, Pan alzo su mano haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

-Grrr… Bulma, vámonos ya, tus padres y Bra esperan a que volvamos.

Con eso dicho Vegeta se disponía a alejarse, pero cuando dio la vuelta, se escuchó el grito de un hombre adulto llamando a su padre, Gokú. Era Gohan, quien después de buscar tanto tiempo encontró al encargado, y por ende, ya podían ir al vestidor. Este se presentó ante Vegeta como el hijo mayor de Gokú, esposo de Videl y padre de Pan. Luego de que les dijera dónde estaban los vestidores, ambas familias fueron hacia ellos, y en el camino, conocieron a los suegros y la hija de Vegeta. Se sorprendieron al saber que eran los dueños de la empresa líder en el mundo. Milk, siendo sincera, sintió envidia de Bulma.

Los gritos y aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar cuando el presentador dio inicio al torneo infantil. Todos los participantes se encontraban en la plataforma, cada uno apoyado por sus familias y amigos. Trunks vestía un gi verde, junto a unas muñequeras y cinturón naranjas, y botas amarillas; Goten vestía un gi naranja, acompañado de muñequeras, cinturón, botas y camisa de manga larga, todo de color azul; y Pan, llevaba el gi rojo que su padre le había comprado para ese día, era pequeño, acompañado de muñequeras y cinturón negro, junto a unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Cada concursante paso al frente para sacar unas pelotas enumeradas para dar el orden a los combates, todo paso con calma, y después de unos minutos, el torneo comenzó. Todos los encuentros eran fascinantes, dignos de verse, ya que los niños peleaban de una forma alucinante. Trunks, Goten y Pan, eran los que más destacaban, ya que a pesar de ser los menores en ese grupo, eran los que vencían a sus oponentes de turno más fácilmente.

En un momento de alegría para las familias Brief y Son, sus niños pasaron a las semi-finales. Pan venció a su oponente, un chico de 16 años, fácilmente, usando trucos para acercarlo al borde de la plataforma y finalmente sacarlo de un empujón.

En el siguiente combate, Trunks y Goten serian oponentes. Ambos hicieron la reverencia y empezaron con su encuentro. ¡Era increíble! Ambos peleaban como profesionales, como si pelearan desde hace muchos años. Puñetazos, patadas, empujones, todo eso podía observarse. Ambos estaban igual de cansados, el encuentro ya llevaba más de quince minutos, pero en un descuido de Goten, Trunks le regalo un combo fuerte: un gancho al estómago, un rodillazo en la quijada y un puñetazo en el rostro, fueron suficientes para sacar a Goten de la plataforma.

Ahora quedaban las finales, Trunks contra Pan, ambos estaban felices por algún motivo, pero se dedicarían a disfrutar al máximo su encuentro. Parados frente a frente, y después de la reverencia, empezaron su combate. Fue divertido e interesante ¿La razón? Las ocurrencias de Pan. Sabiendo que Trunks estaba cansado, lo provocaba con gestos para que la persiguiera, y viendo que le funcionaba, hizo que la persiguiera por toda la plataforma. Trunks estaba realmente cansado después de correr tanto, y Pan seguía como si nada, la pequeña aprovecho eso y dio miles de golpes a su adversario en el rostro y abdomen. La pequeña sabía pelear y eso lo noto Vegeta, que no quería que su hijo perdiera contra una niña cuatro años menor que él. Pan tenía las de ganar, si no hubiera sido por una cosa: su inocencia. Trunks uso su juego en su contra o como se dice por ahí, _le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina,_ la provoco con gestos y cuando ella, molesta, empezó a correr hacia él, este no se movió, ya que cuando Pan llego donde él, Trunks se hizo a un lado y le puso una zancadilla, haciendo tropezar a Pan y sacándola del ring.

-¡SIII!

Fue el grito de Vegeta que rompió el silencio, el cual se formó al presenciar tan peculiar forma de ganar un combate. Vegeta corrió hasta donde Gokú para echarle en cara la victoria de su hijo. El público estalló en aplausos y carcajadas, esos dos niños les dieron buen entretenimiento.

-Perdona pequeña ¿Te lastimaste?- dijo Trunks bajando de la plataforma.

-Descuida, ganaste limpiamente ¡Eres todo un estratega!

A Trunks se le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca al escuchar tal afirmación. Viendo que Pan tenía el pelo desordenado y mucha tierra en él, saco de su gi un pañuelo naranja, el cual el mismo se lo puso en la cabeza.

-Estas hecha un desastre jejeje. Perdona, debiste haber caído muy fuerte.

-Descuida- sonrió –Se me pasara con una ducha.

-Jejeje, está bien, puedes quedarte con este pañuelo, te lo regalo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Fuiste una buena oponente, felicidades.

-A ti también.

Ambos se levantaron y Trunks cargo, como pudo, a Pan en sus hombros. El público aplaudió aún más el gesto del ganador y Pan también fue inundada de gritos de felicitación.

Ese encuentro quedaría marcado siempre en la mente de ambos muchachos. ¿Por qué? Porque ese era el inicio a su gran aventura.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Doce Años Después

Ya habían pasado doce años desde aquel encuentro, Trunks y Pan habían tomado caminos diferentes. Desde ese torneo no se volvieron a ver más. Las familias Son y Brief tampoco hicieron contacto. Trunks estudió en la secundaria ''Estrella Naranja'' y ahora está en su segundo año en la Universidad de mismo nombre. Pan hizo su primaria y secundaria en la escuela ''Cosmos Dragon'', ubicada a unas cuantas calles de la escuela de artes marciales de su abuelo Gokú. Ella actualmente acabo la secundaria e ira a la universidad más prestigiada de las cuatro capitales, orden de su abuela Milk, quien quiere lo mejor para su única nieta. Goten se fue a estudiar a la capital del Norte y Bra se mudó con sus abuelos, a una casa de campo en la Capital del Sur.

En la mansión Brief, un joven de cabellos lilas y ojos azules empezaba a despertar. Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos, producto de los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de sus cortinas. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, se desperezo y se levantó. Busco la ropa que se pondría ese día, se dio una ducha y después de vestirse, bajó a la cocina de su lujosa mansión con una resplandeciente sonrisa. En ella, su madre y su padre estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, desayunando tranquilamente.

-Hola papá, hola mamá. Buenos días.

-Hola.- dijo su padre indiferente.

-Hola hijo, buenos días ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz?- sonrió su madre, feliz de ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

-Jejejeje ¿Lo notaste, eh?- sonrió recordando el sueño que tuvo esa noche –Soñé con mi primer torneo de artes marciales.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Soñaste con la adorable niña que casi te vence?- la pregunta de su madre tomo por sorpresa al oji-azul.

-B-bueno… sí. Pero yo le gané ¿Recuerdas?... además… tampoco recuerdo su nombre.

-Bueno… ella se llama S-

-Ya déjalo mujer, no dejas comer en paz- se quejó Vegeta interrumpiendo a su esposa.

-¿¡Qué dijiste mono estúpido?! ¡Además tu hijo es el que quiere saber el nombre de la niña! ¿O es que no quieres escuchar ese apellido en esta casa?

-¡Cállate! Y sí, no quiero escuchar ese apellido en esta casa.

El hombre de pelo negro y elevado como flama, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, llevando su plato al fregadero y retirándose hacia su máquina de gravedad, la cual se la construyo su esposa hace ya seis años para sus entrenamientos. Trunks también la usa de vez en cuando.

Bulma y Trunks se quedaron sentados en la mesa, Bulma se veía feliz por fastidiar a su marido con algo tan simple. Trunks, en cambio, se veía un tanto confuso por el comportamiento de su padre.

-Etto… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, mamá?

-Jajaja, nada por lo que preocuparse, es solo que a tu padre no le agrada para nada ese apellido. Siempre que tiene delante de él a ese amigo suyo, terminan pasándoles cosas vergonzosas, jajaja.

A Trunks se le podía ver una pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose por su nuca. No comprendía que fue lo que pasaba con ese apellido, pero le daba curiosidad saber a qué se refería su madre.

-¿Y puedes decirme el apellido? ¿Esa niña tiene que ver con quien hace pasar vergüenzas a papá, no?

-Así es hijo, pero por el momento puedes esperar, tu padre puede enfurecerse si se entera que te lo dije. Por cierto ¿Dijiste que saldrías hoy, no?

-¿Eh?... Ah, sí. Saldré con Touka hoy, iremos al parque de diversiones, después de todo es último día de vacaciones, así que debo aprovechar lo que queda- sonrió levantándose de la mesa. Dejo su plato en el fregadero y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos más tarde mamá, estaré aquí alrededor de las nueve de la noche.

-Está bien hijo. Cuídate.

Trunks salió de la mansión rumbo al parque de diversiones, para encontrarse con Touka Aihara, su mejor amiga.

En los montes Paoz, Pan, empezaba a despertar, sin demora alguna, salió de su cama y se fue al baño para lavarse lo más rápido posible. Se vio en el espejo, ese día cumplía dieciocho años de edad.

-_Sí que cambié mucho… aunque, tal vez no tanto._

Su cabello le llegaba hasta media espalda, sus grandes ojos negros eran hermosos, aun con la vitalidad y carisma de una niña. Su cuerpo ya dejaba ver las curvas que se formaban con el paso de los años, ya era toda una mujer.

-_Si papá me escuchara, seguro que me castiga._

Termino de vestirse y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar busco a sus padres pero no los vio por ninguna parte, así que decidida, se fue hacia la sala para ver si alguno estaba allí. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando la pillaron por sorpresa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!- gritaron al unísono.

-Papá… Mamá… ¡Gracias!- feliz, salto hacia sus padres, fundiéndose los tres en un gran abrazo.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa pequeña ¿Sabes que llega hoy a la Capital del Oeste?- su padre espero alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

-T-Te refieres a…

-Así es cariño ¡Hoy, la familia Son se va al parque de diversiones!- exclamó su madre feliz.

-¡Sí!

Pan y sus padres desayunaron algo especial en honor al cumpleaños dieciocho de la menor: Tocinos, huevos, una diversidad de jugos, frutas, mantequilla, mermelada, etc. Un desayuno para reyes estuvo presente en la mesa de los Son Satán.

Al terminar tan delicioso festín, se dirigieron a la casa de los abuelos de Pan, justo al lado de la de ellos. Después de que estos felicitaran a su nieta, se dirigieron al parque de diversiones. Ese prometía ser un gran día para Pan.

Al llegar y después de pagar las entradas, toda la familia Son se fue directo a la montaña rusa. Milk trato de quedarse porque tenía miedo de esas máquinas, pero termino siendo convencida por su esposo. Los vagones en los que estaban empezaron a subir la colina de rieles, para cuando llegaron a la punta de esta, podía verse el resto del parque. Milk grito cuando empezaron a descender a toda velocidad. Los gritos de emoción de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar cuando la velocidad aumento, yendo por subidas y bajadas, curvas y espirales.

Cuando se bajaron, Milk corrió al baño para vomitar seguida de Videl. Gohan y Gokú se quedaron junto a Pan, siendo testigos de la felicidad que la menor expresaba en su rostro.

Trunks y Touka bajaron de la montaña rusa, y soltaron una pequeña risa al ver a dos señoras corriendo hacia el baño, claramente a vomitar, tener la cara verde no era cosa normal.

Luego se dirigieron hacia el ''Tiro al blanco''. Touka intentó varias veces atinar al centro del objetivo, pero fallaba varias veces.

-Vaya… no creí que tuvieras problemas con ello, digo, puedes arrojarle un libro a alguien a gran distancia y atinar, pero aquí… es otra historia.

-No molestes Trunks… no es mi culpa- dijo sonrojándose, y no precisamente por la vergüenza.

-Jejeje, está bien, pero vamos ¡tú puedes!

Touka, una hermosa chica de pelo corto de color violeta, tapándole su ojo izquierdo, ojos del mismo color de su cabello, del mismo tamaño de Pan y gafas de montura delgada. Al escuchar el apoyo de Trunks hizo su mejor esfuerzo y logro atinar su último tiro, justo al centro. Un tiro perfecto.

-¡Lo logre!- grito feliz.

-¡Bien hecho Touka! Ahora escoge tu premio, ya que le diste justo al centro, puedes escoger cualquiera de los premios.

-En ese caso… Señor ¡Quiero el peluche de koala gigante!

-Disculpe señorita, pero ese es un premio especial, solo varones pueden reclamarlo. Si se pregunta por qué, es porque solo pueden ganarlo para sus novias. Lo siento.

-…Descuide…

Y sin esperarlo más, Trunks tomo una de las pistolas, cargó, ajustó, apuntó y disparó. Dio en el blanco, justo al centro. Touka se sorprendió por el acto de su mejor amigo, no pensó que este intentara jugar, pero lo que le sorprendió más, fue lo que pasó poco después.

-Señor, deme por favor el koala gigante.

-Aquí tiene jovencito.

Trunks recibió al gran peluche para después voltearse hacia Touka, ella estaba nerviosa, con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Trunks se acercó a ella y le extendió el peluche.

-Aquí tienes, Touka. Espero que puedas disfrutarlo- le sonrió de forma tan natural, que Touka pensó que se desmayaría de la impresión.

Lentamente acerco sus manos temblorosas al peluche y lo recibió nerviosa. Trunks se enterneció al ver la reacción de la peli-violeta, pocas veces podía verla así.

-Etto… g-gracias T-Trunks.

-De nada, vamos, es hora de ir al cine, la película ya empezará.

Ambos pagaron lo que jugaron en la atracción y se fueron del parque para ir al cine. Una vez allí, vieron la cartelera y se decidieron por una de terror, llamada ''Carnicería Ancestral''. Compraron sus boletos y golosinas, y se fueron a la sala.

La familia Son, después de subir a las tazas locas y a los autos chocones se fueron al cine, pedido de Pan. Llegaron y se decidieron por ''Carnicería Ancestral''. Al entrar a la sala pudieron ver a un koala gigante sentado frente a ellos, a cada uno se le cayó una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Se sentaron y la película empezó. A unos cuantos minutos desde que comenzó, toda la sala estaba repleta de gritos, nadie pensó que la película fuera tan aterradora. Todo consistía en demonios antiguos que invadieron la Tierra y mataban a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, la censura era nula, podían verse los cerebros, intestinos, globos oculares y miembros de las victimas regadas por todos lados. Milk y Videl estaban que se aguantaban las ganas de desmayarse y vomitar, a sus esposos pareciera que les gustara la película, pero en realidad morían de miedo por dentro. La única que prestaba verdadera atención a ella, era Pan, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, pero en la sala no era la única, cierto chico de pelos lilas estaba igual que ella.

Cuando la película acabó, Videl y Milk salieron con la ayuda de sus esposos, el miedo que tuvieron fue mucha. Pan salió gritando a los cuatro vientos que fue la mejor película que haya visto, pudo escuchar a alguien cerca de ella opinar lo mismo.

-Gracias mamá, papá, abuelito, abuelita ¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida!

-De nada pequeña, cuando quieras lo repetimos- dijo su padre cargando a Videl en sus hombros, ya que ella se había desmayado junto a Milk.

-Para mí, este día también estuvo entretenido. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo en familia- dijo Gokú sonriendo como siempre, con una inconsciente Milk en sus hombros.

Y así, la familia Son se fue a su casa en los montes Paoz. Pan se separó de sus abuelos al llegar, al entrar a su casa se fue directo a tomar una ducha, alistarse para el día siguiente y estar al cien por ciento de su desempeño.

-_Mañana será un gran día, mi primer día en la universidad ¡No puedo esperar más!_

Con esos pensamientos, Pan se acostó y durmió profundamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando que el día de mañana sea igual que siempre, afortunado. En su mano, aferrada a ella como cada noche, se encontraba el pañuelo naranja que le dio aquel niño con el que se enfrentó en las finales de su primer torneo, aun desconocía el nombre de aquel muchacho, pero le tenía mucho cariño a ese presente suyo. En los bordes podían verse las iniciales ''T.B. ''

Trunks y Touka, junto al gran koala, salieron del cine. Touka aún estaba muy asustada por la forma tan brutal en la que mataban en aquella película de terror. Touka estaba aferrada a él casi toda la película, razón por la cual, la peli-violeta estaba muy ruborizada. Trunks por su parte, disfruto mucho la película, era un gran amante del terror.

-No puedo creer que te gusten esas películas, Trunks. Esta vez, si fue muy violenta, no sé cómo me convenciste de verla.

-Perdón Touka, estuve esperando por esa película todas las vacaciones y justo hoy era el estreno. De verdad lo siento. –llevándose una mano a la nuca, pidió disculpas a su amiga.

-Descuida…

-Ya es tarde, vamos, te acompañare hasta tu casa.

El joven Brief sacó una capsula y la arrojó sacando una moto de color azul con negro, último modelo de la Corporación Capsula. Trunks se montó en ella y le ofreció un casco a su acompañante.

-Vamos, sube.

-S-sí.

Touka colgó los brazos de su peluche en sus hombros y se subió detrás de Trunks, se abrazó fuerte a él y emprendieron el camino rumbo a la casa de la peli-violeta en la Capital del Oeste. Pasó alrededor de media hora cuando llegaron. Trunks se detuvo y ayudo a Touka con su peluche.

-G-gracias por el peluche, Trunks. En verdad me gusta mucho.

-Descuida, cuando quieras lo repetimos.

Touka se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-N-nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, duerme bien Touka, vengo por ti a las 7:30. No vayas a atrasarte.

-¡Claro!

Trunks dejó la casa de su amiga y se fue a la suya. Pasó otra media hora en llegar. Después de saludar y desearles las buenas noches a sus padres, se fue a alistar todo para el día siguiente. Una vez hecho eso, se acostó y se durmió. Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, cuando el recuerdo de su primer torneo se manifestó como sueño en él.

El día lunes dos de febrero del 796, el destino y la construcción del mismo, daría inicio.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. El Reencuentro

**MONTAÑAS PAOZ:**

Hoy era el día. Pan empezaba sus clases en la universidad en la carrera de administración de empresas, ya que al crecer, quería hacerse cargo de la escuela de artes marciales de su abuelo, y así poder crear otras escuelas en las cuatro capitales, poniendo en lo alto el apellido Son.

Pan se despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, algo le decía que ese sería un día maravilloso. Aún seguía agarrada de aquel pañuelo naranja, no lo había soltado en toda la noche y, mirándolo, decidió usarlo ese día. Se sentó en la cama pensando en el día que tendría, tal vez no hiciera amigos en el primer día o en los siguientes, no era muy sociable que digamos, pero daría su mejor esfuerzo en adaptarse y ser la mejor.

Con entusiasmo se puso de pie y fue a darse un baño, jamás un baño le había hacho sentirse mejor, salió de la ducha, se vistió, se arregló, agarro sus cosas y bajo a desayunar con su familia. Sus padres, Gohan y Videl, la vieron muy sonriente, signo de su tan buen humor.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien mamá. Buenos días a los dos- sonrió.

-¿Estas lista hija?- a Gohan podía vérsele la emoción en el rostro.

-Por supuesto, he estado esperando este día durante mucho tiempo. Estoy emocionada- dijo sacando de su bolsillo el pañuelo naranja y amarrándoselo en la cabeza.

Su madre no pasó desapercibido aquello y le preguntó:

-¿Hoy llevaras eso?

-Si. Tengo el presentimiento de que este pañuelo me dará suerte hoy.

-Ya veo hija. Tal vez tengas razón.

Pan se sentó junto a sus padres a desayunar. Un desayuno ligero fue lo que eligió y, al terminar, salió hacia la universidad muy emocionada, aunque tal vez esa palabra no era la indicada para expresar sus emociones.

-Gohan, dime ¿Crees que le ira bien?

-Descuida Videl, la Universidad "Estrella Naranja" es la mejor del mundo. Estará bien.

**MANSIÓN BRIEF:**

Trunks se encontraba desayunando junto a sus padres en la gran cocina de su hogar. Bulma no paraba de mirarlo y Vegeta, solo se mantenía callado.

Trunks, algo nervioso por las miradas de su madre, le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por nada hijo. Solo que estoy emocionada, ya entras a tu segundo año en la universidad, ya estas a medio camino.

-Lo se mamá, también estoy emocionado. Sé que algo bueno pasara hoy.

-¿Cómo sabes eso mocoso?

-Bueno, papá… Hoy también soñé con mi primer torneo, quien sabe… tal vez hoy me encuentre con la niña que llego a las finales conmigo.

-¡Ni lo menciones mocoso! ¡No quiero encontrarme con el insecto de su abuelo!

-Ya, ya. Trunks, apura en terminar tu desayuno, recuerda que debes ir a recoger a Touka.

-Eh?... ¡Cierto! ¡Gracias mamá!

Trunks termino su desayuno velozmente y salió a toda velocidad de la mansión. Sacó su moto último modelo de la capsula y se fue a la casa de su amiga. Tardo media hora en llegar y, cuando se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, pudo observar a su amiga parada frente a esta. Agarrando su mochila con ambas manos, llevaba una chompa celeste con magas azules, una falda tablada y botas hasta medio tobillo de color negro. Estaciono frente a ella.

-¡Buenos días Touka!

-Buenos días Trunks ¿Por qué tardaste?

-Jejeje, perdona, me quedé dormido- dijo poniendo una mano tras su nuca.

-No cambias…- se subió tras su amigo aferrándose a su espalda.

-¿Estas lista? Hoy empezamos un nuevo año- le sonrió.

-¡Estoy lista!- dijo elevando un puño en alto.

Ambos empezaron a reírse, por algo eran mejores amigos. Trunks arranco la motocicleta y se dirigieron hacia la universidad "Estrella Naranja". Al llegar, guardo su moto y caminó junto a Touka hasta el interior de la edificación, ambos eran vistos por los demás, sus compañeros, los saludaron alegremente y siguieron su camino hacia el aula correspondiente.

Touka paró en seco cuando recordó algo.

-Trunks ¿Puedes ir hasta el aula sin mí?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Olvide pedir el horario de clases, puedo aprovechar ahora, ya que, aun no toca el timbre. Iré hacia la dirección, perdona.

Touka salió corriendo dejando un tanto confundido al peli-lila, él sonrió, su amiga siempre había sido olvidadiza.

Pan ya había llegado y ahora se encontraba en la dirección. Cuando contemplo la edificación desde el exterior, quedó asombrada ¡Era enorme!

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera, cuando entro se encontró con un hombre de edad, pelo canoso crecido hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, tenía ojos azules y bigote, también blanco, usaba un terno negro con corbata roja.

-Tome asiento señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenos días… Director…

-Gero, soy el Director Maki Gero.

-Mucho gusto- hizo una reverencia –Soy nueva en la universidad, me llamo Son Pan.

-Ohhh, tú debes ser la hija de Son Gohan ¿No es así?

-Así es director.

-Supongo que vienes por el horario de clases ¿Qué carrera es la llevaras?

-Administración de empresas.

-Está bien, espera un momento- Gero se levantó de su silla de cuero negro y fue hacia los gabinetes de su oficina, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó lo solicitado por la peli-negra –Aquí tiene, espero sea igual de buena que su padre.

-Puede estar seguro de ello. Hasta pronto.

Haciendo una reverencia nuevamente, se retiró de la oficina, después de ella entro otra chica de pelo corto. Siguió caminando sin rumbo, hasta que recordó que olvido preguntar la ubicación de su salón de clases, cansada, dio media vuelta y regreso por donde vino. En el camino, encontró a la chica de pelo corto caminando en su dirección, tímida como era, se acercó.

-Buenos días, d-disculpa ¿Sabes donde es el aula para la carrera de Administración de empresas?

-Si. Voy para allá ¿Eres nueva, no?

-S-sí ¿Puedes llevarme contigo?

-Claro.

-Gracias.

La chica de pelo corto le sonrió y le dijo, muy feliz, lo siguiente:

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-¿Eh?... ¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto, me recuerdas a mí en mi primer día. Vamos, di que sí.

-¡Sí! Mi nombre es Son Pan ¿Y el tuyo?

-Touka. Touka Aihara.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Touka?

-Perdona Trunks, el director estaba ocupado.

Touka ya había regresado al salón y se sentó junto a Trunks. Ambos estaban en la parte media de los pupitres, no era ni muy lejos como para no atender, ni muy cerca como para ser regañado por el maestro de turno. Touka lo miro un momento en silencio, analizando los ojos de su amigo, los cuales estaban inesperadamente, más radiantes que de costumbre. Extrañada y sorprendida, le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? Estás más feliz que de costumbre.

-¿Eh? Jajaja, es que siento que algo bueno pasara hoy. Soñé con mi primer Torneo, con esa niña que casi me derrota… no se… pienso que hoy la veré de nuevo.

-…Que bien…

Touka ya sabía de antemano la historia del primer torneo que tuvo Trunks. Según sabía, el peli-lila se había enfrentado con una niña en las finales, no recordaba el nombre ni él tampoco, pero cada vez que el heredero de la corporación más famosa del mundo soñaba con ella, no paraba de mencionarla, y si no lo hacía, podía vérsele más feliz que de costumbre, como ocurría ahora. Touka se puso un poco triste, él nunca tenía esa mirada para con ella.

-Ya siéntense, mocosos.

Un hombre alto con el pelo verde y ojos negros, vestido de terno negro, entro en el salón, todos lo obedecieron, y guardaron silencio. Él era el maestro Piccolo Daimaku, era muy estricto cuando de enseñar se trataba. El peli-verde los observo unos minutos, y cuando supo que ya no hablarían más, el prosiguió.

-Como la mayoría de ustedes sabe, mi nombre es Piccolo Daimaku, el asesor de este salón, y para los que no lo sabían, yo soy el maestro más estricto que hay por aquí, así que absténganse de hacer jugarretas en mis clases. Este año…

Piccolo había empezado de nuevo con el discurso de inicio de clases, nadie lo escuchaba, porque ya lo sabían de memoria, pero era un requisito el decirlo, explicándoles las reglas y normas de estudio de tan prestigiosa universidad. Cuando termino el discurso, hizo una seña para la persona que estaba fuera del salón.

-Este año una nueva alumna se nos uno, así que espero que la traten con respeto y sean sus amigos.

Dicho eso, Pan entro en el salón.

Para Trunks, todo se vio en cámara lenta, vio a la peli-negra más hermosa, jamás había visto una belleza así. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el pañuelo naranja que tenía en la cabeza y… lo vio. Pudo ver sus iniciales bordadas en uno de los extremos que sobresalía del amarrado. Una gran felicidad lo invadió.

-Su nombre es Son Pan. Hija del investigador Son Gohan y nieta del excampeón Son Gokú. Trátenla con cuidado.

-Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Son Pan, como ya lo escucharon. Encantada de conocerlos.

Pan alzo la vista mirando uno por uno a los que serían sus compañeros de clase ese año, pudo reconocer a su nueva amiga Touka, le sonrió. Quiso seguir observando pero no pudo más, sus ojos quedaron clavados en el peli-lila que estaba sentado al lado de Touka, algo le dijo que debía memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro, su cabello y sus ojos. Sin saberlo, había encontrado a quien más había buscado, al chico que le regalo el pañuelo en su primer torneo.

Trunks también quedo helado, la sorpresa era inmensa, la niña con la que había peleado estaba frente a él, pero esta vez, se aseguraría de conocerla, de amistarse con ella y ser parte de su vida. Touka vio la sonrisa de Trunks y simplemente se extrañó, nunca lo había visto así, pero luego escucho esto:

-…Es ella- él susurro.

Touka lo entendió, la chica con la que se había encontrado, era la niña de la que Trunks casi siempre hablaba. Sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al saberlo, sin quererlo, y mucho menos desearlo, había conocido Pan.

Trunks y Pan seguían viéndose. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse, de examinarse. Trunks solo podía pensar una cosa, solo podía repetirse una sola cosa.

-_Por fin la encontré…_

El destino… se puso en marcha.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
